Martine Bancroft (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, claws | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Publisher | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gil Kane | First = Amazing Spider-Man #102 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man #622 | HistoryText = Early Life Martine Bancroft was the girlfriend and secretary of Nobel Prize winning scientist Dr. Michael Morbius. She accompanied him to the ceremony when he received his award. The Experiment She accompanied Morbius and his assistant Emil Nikos on a yacht where they were conducting an experiment to cure Morbius of a degenerative blood disease. The experiment backfired, turning Morbius into a Living Vampire. After killing his assistant, Morbius dives into the water not wishing to hurt Martine. Nikos' corpse and after searching Morbius' cabin, discovering his notes on the experiment that turned Morbius into a living vampire. Martine took the notes to the Baxter Building because she also found letters Reed Richards had sent to Morbius. After the Invisible Woman calmed down Martine, she told Reed about Morbius' transformation, and the Human Torch sought out Professor Hans Jorgenson who had also corresponding with Morbius...and become the living vampire's target. Cult of the New Order Martine was enthralled by Daemond to join the Cult of the New Order. The Caretakers of Arcturus tracked down Morbius and promised they could help him find his beloved. They summoned Balkatar who they could help keep Morbius at bay until sunrise (believing him to be like a normal vampire). Martine admitted she joined the group to stop Morbius from hurting anyone else. Balkatar resisted and took Morbius to the the Land Within, the home of the Cat People. Martine, wore a old lady mask while fighting against Morbius and Tara. Obeying Daemond's she tried to kill Tara, however she was able to fire a being of psychic energy at her knocking her from the roof. He caught her but could not control his boodlust and bit her, but she survived. She told him about Daemonds plans and they left her to battle him. She awoke and was once again under Draemonds control and carried the defeated Morbius to the "Altar of Sacrifice". But he escaped causing a lot of chaos. Mason Manor She used some of Morbius money to purchase Mason Manor. She followed his instructions in creating a lab and stole blood from a nearby blood bank. He hoped to use this facility to find himself a cure. He nearly attacked Martine but he was able to escape, he theorised that only fresh blood will work. Simon Stroud came to the Manor hunting Morbius, she saved Morbius allowing him to escape. She was arrested and taken to the local police department where she proved that it was another Vampire doing the killing. It was revealed that the Manor was haunted and while she was at the station being question Helleyes took her form to lore him to his dimension. Martine was assaulted by the other murderous vampire turning her into a Vampire and attacked one of the police Morbius arrived to find his beloved now a Vampire, but not a True Vampire a "Living Vampire" like himself. Morbius and Stroud teamed up to take down Martine who attempted to attack a nearby bystander. They injected her, but Morbius blood lust almost killed them both. Martine was cured but it would not work on Morbius and he escaped before Stroud could arrest him. True Vampire Martine sort out to become a "True Vampire", and succeeded in hopes of spending eternity with Morbius. She encountered Peter Parker when he came Eternal Club in search of a stolen blood sample sold to the Dracs. She told him that they sold it to Morbius. They found Morbius but when she was invited in she attacked Morbius hoping to turn him into a true Vampire like herself knocking Spider-Man in to a wall in the process. She turned into a bat in hopes of biting Spidey, Morbius pleaded with her to stop. Morbius grabbing a table leg breaking it into a stake. He through it into his chest piercing her heart and causing her body to crumble to dust. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength * Bat Transformation * Mental control * Vampire Creation * Fangs & Claws | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Mind Control